Earendel
by ShippingMergana
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are childhood friends. They face the consequence of their forbidden friendship and when things take a turn for the worse, they find themselves alone. Will they ever find each other again? The consequences of the past will follow them. For they are not alone, wherever they go, destiny follows...
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, this is just the first chapter and I'm having a go and seeing whether you like it. Please R&R. ConCrit is very welcome. Enjoy. Of course, I wish I owned Merlin (cause then I could make Mergana happen properly) but I don't. Purely AU.**

* * *

**Chapter One-The Witch and the Warlock**

_In a land of myth and a time of Magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name. Merlin._

Merlin was cautiously moving through the trees, watching for any interfering adult coming his way. His mother was bound to confine him to his room for a day at least but even he could not ignore the temptations of the beautiful outdoor gardens of the palace. It wasn't much of a palace as it was an estate- old walls covered with moss and shrubbery and metal gates rusting away by the rain. His mother had just been hired as a servant to the Lady of the mansion- The Lady Vivienne. She was a kind spirit and didn't mind Merlin tagging along with his mother. It was always the two of them, that's all Merlin knew. He didn't know whether his father was dead or alive. As far as he knew as a young boy of seven, his father didn't exist in his mother's eyes.

A small scuffle came from near him. It was quiet but Merlin definitely heard it. His curiosity got the better of him as he moved forward to see a petite shape sitting by the riverbank. Her head looking down into her hands and back tensed. Merlin realised what the noises were: she was crying. The girl wasn't much younger than him. Her black hair was neatened into a plait. Her dress was cream with embroidered patterns entrancing the borders and the cuffs. The girl noticed Merlin but did not move. She was more concerned with the scene that lay in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked. His voice was rather childishly high.

"I…I found this." She lifted her closed hands to uncover a snow dove. Lifeless. She gulped. "I found it by the riverside. It's dead."

"It wasn't your fault. So why do you cry?" Merlin asked softly the girl as he went to kneel down beside her.

"It was. I knew this was going to happen." She snapped back and immediately regretted it. She nodded at him as if to say sorry and he nodded back acceptingly.

"I know what we can do. Let's build it a grave. Wait here a second. I'll be right back." She smiled at the stranger. He looked like her- black hair and pale eyes. There was something about this boy… He was strangely endearing.

Disappearing through the greenery, he skipped around the broken branches and quickly made his way back to the castle stable, in search of a rake. He felt like he was an assassin dancing around the guards, avoiding capture. In this case, he was avoiding his mother. He tiptoed around the fences and hid behind a bale of hay stacked by the stable door. Using a simple thought, his magic allowed the door to swing open.

Scanning to see if the area was clear, he slid into the stable. The door at the other side was open, exposing him to the people inside. Luckily, the men were occupied with a game of dice. Merlin never really understood that game- how could a dice take up so much of the men's attention span? He grabbed hold of a muddy pitchfork and turned around to see his mother chatting to one of the guards. She caught the sight of his black hair and immediately recognised the head it was stuck on.

"MERLIN!" she roared. But before she knew it, he was out of the stables and pacing through the greenery again. "What am I going to do about that boy?"

Hearing the twigs and branches snapping, the girl wiped away her hot tears. She didn't want to embarrass herself by appearing weak.

"I wasn't gone too long, was I?" he smiled sympathetically. She shook her head smiling at the boy. He was being incredibly kind for someone she didn't know. He picked a spot closest by the riverbank and pushed the pitchfork into the soft grass. Struggling to pull it out, he used his foot to anchor and pull. The girl grinned at the sweet boy, who had more bone than meat, trying to hide the fact he was struggling.

"You need help." She got up and pulled the pitchfork with him. The combined strength between them managed to build a small round grave perfect for the dove's eternal rest. Using her hands, darkened by the mud, she lifted the dove and placed it at the centre of the grave, delicately.

"Wait." Merlin stopped her hand as she went to cover the dove under a handful of soil. "It needs a name. All things need a name."

She hesitated. Merlin could see she was processing different names by the way she scanned her eyes and scrunched her small nose.

_"Earendel." _

She broke the silence with her idea. It was _different_ but it was a good different, Merlin thought. It was almost _magical_. The two children decided to bury the dove by sharing the soil and taking turns to cover the dove. Merlin gathered up some pebbles while she finished off neatening the area and trying to clean off the dirt smeared over her dress. Her mother would be angry. Returning with a pile of stones that his weak arms could just bear, he silently helped the girl place it in a pattern.

"I, erm, didn't get your name. I'm Merlin." He offered a handshake but quickly realised his muddy hands would not impress a girl and retrieved it instead.

"My name is Morgana." She offered her hand, as dirty as Merlin's, but it was met with pleasant smiles.

* * *

"Come on, Merlin! You're useless!" Morgana's friend had barely picked up the sword before he'd dropped it again: it was only a wooden sword! Worrying, Morgana had thought, how badly Merlin would fare in an actual battle. Months had gone by since they'd met each other by the riverside. Yet here they are again, playing game after game by the same spot. They had grown a good friendship with the time they spent with each other. She taught him how to sword fight or at least she tried. And Merlin, in return he'd tell a crazy story about how he made her uncle's hair fall out or making one of the servants fall flat on his face. She'd never believe him but he made her laugh.

"I'm trying!" Merlin whined. "This is difficult for me. I'm not exactly a noble born, am I?"

"I'm not a knight and I can still fight better than you!" Morgana snapped back with wit.

"Fine!" She sighed. "Let's take a break." Merlin collapsed to the ground with exhaustion while Morgana put her head beside his in the opposite directions. She was beautiful. Snowy skin and the most emerald green eyes you could ever find. But they were just friends. Here by the river. But in the palace, in the _real_ world, Morgana could not even be seen to communicate with him. She hated her title. She wished she was normal, like Merlin.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me a story?" She nudged him and adapted an even more girly tone of voice.

"I would, but there is none to tell." He shrugged his shoulders and Morgana didn't even attempt to hide her disappointment. "I'm sure you might." She put on her thinking face and Merlin watched the clouds go past. If they could, they'd do this forever.

"Look at that cloud. I think it looks a bit like a butterfly." She failed to tell conjure a story and used the clouds as distraction. Sky was blue and clouds flew by them. Pointing to a floating cloud, she caught Merlin's attention.

"Here," she nudged, "that looks like my uncle. You see the pointy nose."

"Ahh…" he recognised the comparison. "That one looks like a unicorn."

"What's a unicorn?" she remained confused while Merlin looked upon her in awe. A royal who did not know what a unicorn was alien to him.

"Well…" He began but they were interrupted when two young girls arrived. Their hair tightened into neat blonde curls. They were covered in head to toe with embroidered lace and jewellery. Morgana, in comparison, looked like a scruffy stable boy with mud everywhere and twigs in her hair.

"Morgana…why are you with this _peasant_?" the first girl spat with her eyes falling on Merlin.

"And what on earth are you wearing?" the second girl imitated her friend's tone. Morgana could feel the anger rising in her stomach. They wouldn't understand. _They never would_.

"He's my friend." Morgana stood defiant. She looked upon their horrified faces. Their foreheads creased and nose upturned as if they were disgusted. "Before you say anything else," she smirked, "Just know I'm holding _this_." The feisty girl tossed the sword up in the air and caught it with stylish fashion. She joked and pushed the sword forward and the girls ran for their lives. Their young minds were not accustomed to 'horseplay'. Her cousin liked to use that word.

"That was…" Merlin was lost for words.

"Heroic? Fantastic? Funny?" Morgana smiled at his unsuspecting face.

"Scary." He broke a laugh and she signalled his sword and began training again. Merlin hated sword fighting but when he was with Morgana, it didn't matter. He could be thrown into the stocks and still he would enjoy it if he were with her. Those were the days where everything was good; everything was peaceful.

Those were the days.

_Those were the days._


	2. Chapter 2

Fiddling between his fingers was this lump of wood he stole off from an abandoned tree trump. He sighed in frustration when he looked at the small wood carver and the lump of wood. Sitting at the heat of the small fire his mother had left, he looked around for some inspiration. Keeping Morgana in the front of his mind, he began carving away the sides. But with his useless muscles, he could not even attempt to shape it.

_Think, Merlin, Think._

Without a second to spare and with his young mind focused on an image, painted into his mind, his magic began to create a figure in front of him. His watched as wood carved away, leaving intricate detail and smooth wood. This was his work. Little did he know, his mother had her cautious eye over her extraordinary son.

"_Oh, Merlin_."

* * *

_If I ever get my hands on those girls_, Morgana fumed, processing her thoughts. Her father had heard of her acquaintance with a stranger and banned her from leaving the palace. Loving outdoors as much as she did, confinement to knitting and banquets failed to compare. But she still saw her goofy looking friend. He passed her in corridors sometimes or was playing Tiddlywinks inside her mother's chambers, by the alcove between the window and the red velvet curtains.

She stood by corridor window, looking down at the training ground. Below there were knights, buried in metal armour, practicing their steps for sword fighting. Morgana began imitating their hand gestures, gripping to an imaginary sword. Counting in her head_- 1…2…3…_

"I thought you might be here." The familiar voice strode up next to her. Impossibly, he'd grown a few inches taller in the last weeks.

"Well, I love sewing so much I thought I'd enjoy the hillside while I do it." Morgana was so unbelievably brash for her age.

"I have something for you." His hands held his gift tightly in his hands and presented it in front of his friend's eager eyes. Morgana picked this piece of wood and examined its unusual shape.

"It's a unicorn. You didn't know what it was and I doubt you'll ever see one but I made this instead. For you."

"It's _beautiful_." Morgana ran her worn fingers through the detail of the mane and the horn. Everything was perfect, detailed, and right down to the hooves. She grabbed his shoulders and drew him into a loving hug. It was awkward but they eased into it.

Joy was short-lived and darkness began to reign. Alarm bells rang out as knights began rushing through the corridors, carrying heaps of swords and cross bolts to the front lines. Morgana's uncle came charging towards her, gripping her hand. The force broke the horn off of Merlin's beloved unicorn and the rest fell to the ground. In the urgency, Morgana did not notice.

"Morgana! We must go. The palace is under attack…Come." She struggled and looked at Merlin. He simply nodded to her to let her know he would be fine. Her struggling stopped as her uncle picked her up in his protective arms and took her away. Unsure whether she would see him again, warm tears surfaced in her eyes as her uncle turned the corridor.

He knelt down to the broken piece of his gift_- a unicorn without its horn_. He'll fix it when she gets back_. If she comes back_, his conscience implored but his heart ignored.

* * *

Dawn broke and it still did not clear the darkness of the day. The once stunning palace was burnt to smithereens. The old walls were black and broken from the relentless attacks of the enemies. Merlin had watched the battle from the safety of the hillside. Fire blazed through the castle, battle cries drowned the screams of the innocents and all he could think about was Morgana. He wished she was _safe_.

Hunith dragged her tensed son away from the silent scene that lay in front of them. She did not know what to do. Her home, her work, her life- all had been lost. Except for Merlin. Something more than motherly instinct told her that this boy would need to be protected. It is fate to think her child was special, yet she would give her life if her were not. His powers surfaced uncontrollably when he was a child. Tantrums created fires and thunderstorms and happiness caused a good harvest. But as a mother responsible for her child's wellbeing, she fled to the hills, however cowardly it may seem, running for her childhood home in Ealdor.

There she would gain back her life.

* * *

Horses stampeded through the crazy mess of the forest. Light barely managed to reach the carriage filled with royals. The leaves shaded out the rising sun, the birds created a cacophony of sounds. Through the back window, her eyes met dark smoke rising from her beloved castle, poisoning the purple-orange dawn sky. Merlin must have been in the castle still. He must be- _No_. She forced her conscience not to think of such things but worry overcame her. Surely, she would have felt it. Their connection was incomparable. She would know if he was dead. She was _adamant_. Yet, a single tear fell down her cheeks as she looked around the royal carriage and felt so…_alone_.

To her left, it was her uncle, the King of Camelot, Uther. She did not know him very well but knew that he was a trusted friend of her father, Gorlois. In front of her slept her cousin, Arthur. Golden-haired and bulging blue eyes- he was the talk of the older girls during the duration of his stay. The bumps of the ride did not seem to wake the ignorant prince. She doubted whether he would care that she had lost her family and her friends. She doubted whether he would welcome her prescence.

Clasped tightly in her hand was the horn of the unicorn. It had broken off in the struggle and urgency of the hasty exit. She closed it and held it close to her heart and thought of home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Ealdor**

Days in Ealdor felt like years. Life was simple- the community worked together in the harvesting, supplying water. It may have been peaceful for many but Merlin's mind was somewhere else. He befriended a young boy name Will and the two would engage in mischievous activities. Felling trees over the elders would waste daytime but Merlin always felt unfulfilled. His friend knew about his rising powers but he had been forbidden to speak of it by his mother. Strengthening everyday it seemed but with no one to talk to, no one that could _understand_, Merlin feared what he would become. And so did his mother.

As soon as the sun fell below the mountains and the moon rose high in the black sky, the nightmares returned. Throughout his teenage years, his abilities forced mere flames to jump higher and catch the room on fire. But the dream he saw was imminent. It returned to him on every full moon and yet he could not fathom its significance. He tossed and turned, rebelling against images that formed in his mind. The clanging of swords, the piercing screams of the fallen and then he saw her. Morgana. Standing in the clouds and looking down at the hell breaking loose below and she smiled. Her eyes, wicked and cold. Merlin refused to accept that his Morgana, his kind-hearted passionate Morgana, would be responsible for this.

Some nights he would try to stay awake but the dream manifested itself into an awful reality. Glass shattered and fires blazed and far worse, the talk of the tightly-knitted community spread quickly. There was always the chatter leering over his head. Suspicious looks thrown to him as he merely went to collect water from the river. Old women spoke of the wildling boy hidden by his terrified mother. Merlin thought she had no reason to be afraid but as he grew mature, he realised her reasons. Men like Cenred would seek out sorcerers and enchantresses and use them for his own ends. He knew he would never partake in such evil misuse of his magic but he had no choice but to keep it hidden.

Another of Cenred's disputes had forced the kingdom into terror. The village was preparing for siege as knights roamed around the village ordering the women and children to flee to the Forest of Ascetir. Will's father was a knight under Cenred's banner. Merlin had only seen him once or twice brandishing a sword and commanding his men -Will was his father's spitting image. Light brown hair and pale green eyes and an apt for fighting.

Peaceful, it may seem but Ealdor had many threats. Sitting at the foot of the kingdom, any king, any lord Cenred had angered, Ealdor and neighbouring villages face the wrath of the powerful men. The invaders would break down their houses, burn all the crops, and abuse the women and children. Collateral damage, his _king _did not care for.

Tonight was a full moon, with all the commotion around him, his magic compelled him to sleep. Flashes of the same familiar images haunted him but he was interrupted.

"Merlin! Wake up!" Will tugged at his fumbling arm. "The people are fleeing! Father says we need to hurry or we will get left behind."

Merlin mumbled incoherently as his vision began to clear. Returning to his senses, he noticed Will already packed his sidebag with the rations of bread, and his mother entered their hut carrying water buckets. The three hurried out of the back door and merged in with the small crowd escaping through the towers. The night shaded them from their enemies and the paths of the forests were known well by the locals. Looking behind, the first wave of battle came through and the villagers quickened their pace.

Watching on, Merlin felt guilt burn through his chest. He examined his hands. They held so much power and yet he could not do anything. Will investigated his friend's face,

"What are you going to do?"

"Let's see." Merlin lifted up his right hand and thought only of the battle. He did not utter a word but his deep blue eyes flashed gold and fire spread through the enemy territory. It wasn't much but it'd buy time for the knights fighting so valiantly.

"Brilliant." Will was in awe. He had seen Merlin a new light, he saw a young man instead of a boy. He was _proud_. Merlin simply nodded and the two friends regrouped with the fleeing crowd.

* * *

"Morgana! Morgana! It's just a dream!" The lady's maid shook her mistress, trying desperately to snap her out of her nightmare. Morgana shook with fear, pupils dilated. The sweat on her brow trapped her black hair on her face. Her voice, piercing screams into the silence. Noise from inside her chamber had reached the attention of the guards who alerted Arthur. While this was a terrifying night for Morgana, for her loved ones it was a daily occurrence.

The comfort of her friends brought down her fear but they couldn't understand her nightmares. They saw it as a pigment of her imagination running wild in her head. For Morgana, it was reality. Some of the things she had seen had come to pass. Gaius, the court physician, would tell her she must be mistaken. She would even try to convince herself that it was her mind deceiving her.

"My child, tell me what you saw." The court physician arrived to her chambers. With black circles under his eyes and tired eyes, Morgana felt guilty of her 'ailment'. But he was the only one she trusted. With unspoken agreement, Arthur and Guinevere left the room together, leaving Morgana in the safety of her physician. Morgana heard their muttering outside the door, they were always concerning her- _her_ wellbeing, _her_ emotions. She felt as if she was a burden on these selfless people.

"I…I saw a village," she swallowed. Her throat was dry from screaming. "Destroyed. Burnt. There was a boy…He cried so much. H-He wouldn't stop." Morgana curled into her covers, her hands covering her sobbing eyes.

"My child, it was merely a dream. You should not cry. These people are not real." The physician tried desperately to calm her, fearing of the palace's rumours of her nightmares.

"It _was_ real. I know it. I felt it!" Morgana snapped and retreated in guilt. "There was something else. Something I noticed. There was that boy standing in the background."

"It is the mind playing tricks on you. They twist your emotions from reality and intertwine them into your dreams."

"It was the same boy. How could it be?"

Gaius had heard the king's ward describe this boy many times. The boy that appeared in her nightmares. The girl sat up in her bed and fiddled with a wooden charm wrapped on her chain. She never let go of it. Gaius rooted through his medicine bag in search of a sleeping draft- not that it helped her. He loved Morgana as if she were his own child. She relied upon him and it was his _duty_ to protect her. The nightmares she experienced were far too close to sorcery and if her guardian ever found out, he feared what would happen to her. He noticed her face turn from terrified to confused. He could see by the scanning of her eyes that she was collating all her thoughts.

"What is it, Morgana?"

"The boy that cried. He called for someone…It can't be." Realisation hit her like a wall crashing down on top of her. "He said… But it can't be. I thought he was dead. He must be alive!" A spark lit up in her eyes, while Gaius portrayed shock.

"_Morgana_, who was it?"

"Merlin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Destiny**

"Will…" Merlin spoke softly as he placed his comforting hand on Will's shoulder. "It's okay."

Trembling with emotion and cheeks dampened by tears, Will could not reply. Overnight, Ealdor had turned from a calm, serene village into hell. The huts and the crops burnt to dust and bodies of both enemy and friend covered the mud on the field. Blood-stained swords lay beside the fallen warriors, one of whom was Will's father.

"Merlin, NO!" he screamed, as his fist clenched. "It's not okay." He whispered.

Merlin became numb- not knowing what to do or how to act, he stepped back towards his mother. A crowd began to gather around them, heads down in sorrow, in grief. Will's father was pale blue through the dirt smudged on his skin and his eyes still wide open. His once emerald green eyes were lifeless but terrifying. Will leaned over, using his trembling hands to close his father's eyes, and he began to sob. Deep sounds, almost inhuman, came out of his mouth as the rest of Ealdor lay silent.

"It was _him_! The _monster_. He brings this plague! He brings the evil that will be our undoing!" A woman fraught with distress and terror screamed through the crowd at him. At Merlin.

"Ever since he entered Ealdor, he has brought draught, famine and now war! How much more must our village suffer? How many more will die?" Some began to nod in agreement, blinded by fear; they began accusing the innocent.

"He is just a _boy_! _My_ boy! How can you say this? It is not my boy responsible for your suffering. It is your '_king'_!" Hunith retaliated at her irrational taunts but the crowd began closing in around them.

"The King does what he must. It is your boy who has caused our God to hate us. All that secrecy, all these rumours- think about it! It only started when he arrived!" Her eyes were tired but afraid.

"It can't be. He's my friend and I know him. He has a good heart!" Will rose from the floor in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"They always are! The people you would least expect. A sorcerer!" Merlin felt as if one of his nightmares had come true. His heart throbbed with fear as he looked towards his mother who was sweating.

"Cast him out!" A voice shouted from the back. "Throw him out!" The crowd began to usher him and began to become aggressive. The area around them became invaded by angry families and Hunith grabbed her son and entered their home. The crowd stayed around Will, unsure of where the criminals had escaped to. She began furiously supplies and handed him his bag.

"Mother! Stop! What are you doing?" She began pacing furiously and grabbed a scrap of paper and began writing.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but you have to leave. I fear what they will accuse you of next. You have to go." Tears began to swell up under her eyes, causing a smudge in the ink.

"Where will we go?" He listened to his mother and began to pack a blanket. Luckily, most of their belongings were ready from yesterday's hurried departure.

"To Gaius. He will look after you as he did me many years ago. He lives in Camelot. But I will not be going with you."

"Mother, don't be silly. Pack your things."

"No, Merlin. I cannot."

"Mother! You will come."

"Merlin! Do not argue with me. I can still fend for myself here but you must go. I will write to you, I'll be fine. Don't be afraid, Gaius will look after you. Here." She handed him the paper, folded neatly, and he shoved it into the side pocket of his bag. She opened her arms and Merlin leant into her shoulder. He was too tall for his mother by now. Reaching to his forehead, she kissed him lightly as both mother and son began crying.

"Look after Will. He has just us, now…Well, you." He sniffled and his mother caressed his cheek. "I'll miss you both."

"You can come back to visit us one day." Hunith stayed hopeful.

"I will…Goodbye, Mother." He pushed the door open and hurried out towards the hills.

"Goodbye, my son."

* * *

Merlin.

How was it even possible for Morgana to know who Merlin was? Gaius was perplexed. The girl had mentioned this boy many times and she grew adamant that it was Merlin. He was but a young baby the last time Gaius saw him and many years ago too. Still, he didn't want Morgana to get her hopes strung up on something uncertain so he tried to steer clear of it. He didn't mention Merlin any more but the King's ward did not stop. She spoke of many stories- some you would even mistake as a fragment of her imagination, but no…She was growing in happiness, her eyes lit up with glee every time she began a story. Fondling the unusual charm around her neck, the royal was unusually optimistic, a happy sight for everyone in the castle.

* * *

Camelot.

Merlin had heard many tales of the beauty of Camelot in his home village. The stories often came from men with much too many a tankard of mead and too huge a voice. They spoke of the bustling lower town: market stalls draped with the latest silks, scent of food cooking sweeping through the town and people, so many people, all in harmony with each other. The Great Castle of Camelot with white walls tall in the ground and battlements overlooking the whole kingdom. Velvet red flags of the Pendragon house flew with the soft wind, proudly signifying the royalty of the kingdom. At the time, Merlin had thought the alcohol was exaggerating their experiences but even he couldn't deny the beauty of Camelot. Majestic and peaceful. Or so he thought.

As he crossed over the drawbridge, a crowd began rushing past him, gathering in the castle's courtyard. Horns blew proudly above the noise and before Merlin could realise- he was at an execution. Drums beating, as a young man was dragged in by the guard, parting the crowd. "Let this serve as a lesson to all," the monarch boomed from above, "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the Laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

Merlin looked up to his king, no doubt, he was ignorant. "I pride myself as a fair and just king." Uther's tone hit arrogance. "But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

To his left, a window peered open and a young woman inside the castle oversaw the execution. The king raised his hand as the axe came down to the man's neck. Merlin was no longer in the safety of Ealdor. His image of Camelot had been shattered within minutes and already he was missing home. He turned away, afraid of the severed body. He saw a woman, dressed head to toe in silk, with paler skin than even he had. Her hair hung over her shoulder, long, black and wavy. Merlin glimpsed at her for a few seconds before she turned away, shutting the window behind her. Her complexion was familiar, eerily familiar.

"Let the Celebrations begin." Uther spoke from his battlement to his people. Merlin had not listened to what he said, he didn't want to.

A wailing broke out from the noisy crowd and then silence overwhelmed the court.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is _you_ with your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son." Merlin could feel a tear welling under his eye as he saw the woman broken by pain. He could only imagine how his own mother would react if Uther executed him.

"And I promise you. Before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth_, a son for a son_."


End file.
